thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kavvah Davenport
Assassin by trade and archer by choice, Kavvah is a woman that few get to know well. As a member of the Crimson Blade, she is always cautious and always has a sarcastic comment to lend, whether helpful or not. This mistress of the disguise kit is frequently known to change her appearance on a nearly daily basis just because she can. Married to the "super hunky" Captain Maximilian Davenport, she is also the First Mate of the now fearsome "Karmic Retribution." After their marriage early in the game, she has met a number of struggles, and even come out dead for the worst of them. In the end though, she is a fearsome warrior who when put in a tight spot, will most often choose the option that is most rational (and beneficial) in her point of view. Loyal as can be, she will guard her little family and the Karmic with her very life if need be. ************ The illustrious Kavvah is a jack of all trades. Born Elyesia Kavishi, Kavvah is a spitfirre of a redhead with an attitude problem. She's honed her skills in archery, stealth, and business ownership. She wasn't always successful, in fact, her story is one of frustration and living ont he wrong side of the cogs. She was born to a noble family, but Kavvah's odds were not stacked in her favor. She was taken when she was young by Maximus of the crimson blade. Maximus claimed her as his "little bird" and he then taught her to fly as an assassin. She excelled in archery, fighting, stealth, and the particular darker things that were spoken in hushed corners of taverns. Now Kavvah is one of the best in the world, shrouded in darkness and isolation. She has not always known complete darkness though, from the time she grew old enough to train with a partner, she met a man who she would spend a great number of her formative years with. Raziel Do'ana was tall, dark, and handsome, and their relationship continued until she was forced to flee sharn directly before her 20th birthday. In typical Kavvah fashion, she didn't stay out of trouble long. In Karnath she found herself jailed for a stupid mistake and a minor offense, and that is where she picked up new languages as well as formulated her plan to bring her life back together. Finally tired of waiting for freedom, the rogue escaped the jail's confinement and took off across the five nations under the alias of "Kavvah Rayna." It was on that journey for freedom in a pub that she found herself in trouble of a different kind. A tall, stunning redhead with red eyes and a laid-back, badass attitude, Max Davenport was a hell of a sight to behold. One barfight and a romp in the sack later, she found herself under the employ of the hunky Captain and of house Lyrandar. It didn't stay mere employment with Max though, and soon they found themselves gradually but very much in love. She traveled with him and they married upon their return to Sharn in a wedding on the Karmic itself. Since they returned, they have paid off the Karmic Retribution and she now acts as the first mate of the airship. She has mostly turned away from her old trade since the tragedies in Sharn, and now focuses the greatest bit of her time running her three shops, occasionaly helping the watch as an investigator, keeping the riff-raff of the Karmic in line, or booking jobs for the ship. Her joy in addition to her marriage to Max is their infant child Cerenya, who she birthed in late summer. Category:Characters